Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition (WinstonCup426)
Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition is basically what would happen if I, WinstonCup426, were in charge of the next game, not that I am or ever will be but let me dream, dangit. '' Characters Wave 1 Wave 2 3.0 Toys Vehicles & Mounts Air *X-Wing Starfighter *TIE Fighter * Tri-Motor Plane *Ranger Wing *Star Cruiser Land *Stock Car *Test Track Car * Speedway USA Car * '26 Car *'38 Convertible *Bessie * 313 * Kermit's Car * Fozzie's Car * Landspeeder * Speeder Bike Rail *Railroad Locomotive *Casey Jr. *Big Thunder Locomotive *Disney Village Rail Car *Big Thunder Rail Car * Car Carrier Rail Car * Caboose * Dumbo Private Rail Car * Matterhorn Bobsled Monorail *Mark VI Monorail *Mark I Monorail Sea * Disney Cruise Ship * Transit Steamer * S.S. Cool Dude Mounts *Lost Ark Horse *Bantha * AT-ST * Mini AT-AT Track Pieces * Short Monorail Beam * Monorail Beam * Monorail Beam Curve * Monorail Switch Left * Monorail Switch Right * Monorail Beam Incline * Monorail Beam Support * Monorail Bay Switch * Train Rail * Short Train Rail * Train Rail Curve * Wide Train Rail Curve * Train Rail Incline * Train Rail Steep Incline * Lift Hill * Banked Train Rail Curve * Full Banked Train Rail Curve * Switch Track Left * Switch Track Right * Trigger Train Rail Vehicle Weapons *Energy Bolo * Sweet Seekers *Sonic Splitter * Tank Arrow Creativi-Toys *Music Box * Roster Creator Enemies *Stormtrooper * Imperial Officer *Beagle Boy * Cog *Coachman Goon *Hun Soldier * Thuggee Buildings and Set Pieces * Mickey and Minnie's House * Donald's Boat * Goofy's House * Death Star * Luke's Home * Mos Eisley Cantina * Echo Base * Muppet Theater * Doc Hopper's Frog Legs * Emperor's Palace * Temple of Doom * Piazza San Marco * Earful Tower * Mount Prometheus * Seven Dwarfs' Cottage Building Sets *Ancient Temple *Planetary Base *New Orleans Palace Basic Toys * Speedometer * Scope * Random Dispenser * Light Board Blocks * Water Block * Long Water Block * Medium Water Block * Large Water Block * Huge Water Block * Invisible Wall Decorations * Small Sign * Medium Sign * Large Sign * X-Large Sign * White Case Interior * Mini White Case * Celia's Desk Terrain *Rabbit Hole * Small Lake Border * Medium Lake Border * Large Lake Border * Lagoon Border * Paradise Bay Lagoon Texture Sets *Kermit's Swamp *Yavin System *Canyon of the Crescent Moon *Toontown Neighborhood * Down in New Orleans * Headquarters Skydomes *Rainbow Connection *Far, Far Away *Hatay Heat *Barnstormed Sky * Evangeline's Starry Sky * Riley's Mind Action Toys * Wave Generator * Disk Shooter * Floor Flubber Patch * Wall Flubber Patch * Ceiling Flubber Patch Sports Toys * ESPN Replay Screen Packs/Tools *Green Lightsaber Luke * Blue Lightsaber Obi-Wan * Red Lightsaber Vader * Dl-44 Blaster Solo * Defender Pistol Leia * Magic Kingdom Light Sword Play Set Townspeople ''Star Wars - Original Trilogy *Gonk Droid Toy Box Townspeople *Goofy Costume * Minnie Mouse Costume * Luke Skywalker Costume * Darth Vader Costume * Yoda Costume * Figment Costume * Jim Douglas Costume * R2-D2 Costume * Casey Newton Costume * Indiana Jones Costume * Tiana Costume * Maelstrom Troll Costume * Hallie Costume * Annie Costume * XR Costume * Spectroman Costume * Herbie Paint Job * Giselle Paint Job * Esmeralda Costume Critters * Mouse Droid * Climbing Tauntaun Cast Members Original Toons * Huey * Dewey * Louie * Pluto ''Star Wars'' - Original Trilogy *C-3PO ''Mulan'' *Mushu *Grandmother Fa *Chi-Fu ''Alice in Wonderland'' *White Rabbit *Cheshire Cat *Tweedledum and Tweedledee ''Cars'' *The King *Winford Bradford Rutherford 3.0 Power Discs Series 1 Series 2 Series 3 --More to come--